


情人节小甜饼（Happy Valentine's Day）—— 风花雪月的事

by lnscan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnscan/pseuds/lnscan
Summary: 普通的游乐园之日，却集齐了风花雪月，温柔的午夜漫长~其实还是情人节小甜饼





	情人节小甜饼（Happy Valentine's Day）—— 风花雪月的事

风花雪月的事

“板板，你在这里站站好。”梓行拍拍自家对象的手。  
“你去哪，一会就到我们了。”  
盛司祺想拉住小男友，但任梓行却早料到他的动作，侧身一缩，转头一个wink送给自家尔康。  
今天是情人节，除夕也没过几天，街上灯笼福喜满挂，一片火红，却正赶上早上七八点就飘飘然落下的春雪，而且势头不减反增，倒是另一番梨花压海棠的样子。任梓行如今大学毕业但仍然贪玩如孩子，弃盛总的音乐会西餐电影如弊履，闹着盛司祺买游乐园的票。难怪任梓行不识风月，这座游乐园也算是杏城的旅游景点，设施丰富，老少咸宜，还会在年节推出对应的主题应景，算是他的心头草，早就想拉着盛司祺来拔，但盛总何许人也，半个杏城的人都要靠他养活，实打实的司祺爸爸，哪好意思来这咋咋呼呼的地方。谁知小男友一句话，情人节情人最大，盛总羽绒服一套，头发抓抓乱，香水喷上小男友同款，围巾挡住脸，出门了。  
这会正排着过山车“飞龙在天”，悬挂式的座椅，最高60米的落差，两个大圆环轨道，尖叫声不绝于耳，梓行心里砰砰打鼓，脸上期待得不行，说要不是队伍太长，简直想连飞三次。吹牛中看见路过的冰淇淋车，就撂下对象跑去买。  
冬天的冰淇淋车还卖鸡蛋仔，不过加了红色素，连吃零食都是爱你的颜色。没多久就要坐过山车了，任梓行只买了一个鸡蛋仔配两个冰淇淋球，很快回了队伍。  
“看！辣椒味的鸡蛋仔，还有黑椒和芥末味的冰淇淋球哟，保证你眼泪汪汪不哭不要钱，简直是居家旅行表白求婚必备良品呀。”任梓行把热腾腾的鸡蛋仔举到盛司祺嘴边，胡说八道张口就来。  
对自家对象满嘴跑火车了解得不行，丝毫不惧地咬住蛋饼，还狠狠舔走一大块任梓行最爱的“黑椒”冰淇淋球。  
“啊，我的巧克力球……”火车熄火了。  
盛司祺稳住蔫了的小朋友的手，趁着冰淇淋还没化完，贴上任梓行的嘴。  
“唔……？”冰甜冰甜的，舔舔。  
任梓行自动自发就吻上去，吃上去才反应过来，反倒恶胆横生，冰淇淋都推走，凶巴巴地咬一下盛司祺的下唇退开，再一口气吸起剩下的巧克力球包进嘴里。  
盛司祺眼看着任梓行从满脸得意到被冰得呜呜直哼，望着盛司祺可怜的小样果然是眼泪汪汪惹人喜欢，只好捧住小男友的脸，看能不能从腮帮送些温暖。  
好容易才吞下冰球的任梓行从头凉到胃，站在白雪飘飘的队伍里，算是从里凉到外，委屈得不行。  
“吃两口蛋饼，暖暖胃。”盛司祺撕块鸡蛋仔，贴到小男友嘴边，稍微让任梓行嘴唇回温了些。  
吭哧吭哧把鸡蛋仔都吃了，这才发现鸡蛋仔后面还藏了两个小勺——用来吃冰淇淋的，感觉自己是个傻瓜但不说的任梓行把纸筒塞进盛司祺手里。  
“不吃了不吃了，芥末味的你自己留着吧。”  
盛司祺行事规规整整，连冰淇淋也钟爱哈密瓜这种古早的口味，也难怪任梓行调侃他古板，爱称“板板”。  
冰淇淋吃完，总算排到了过山车，任梓行拖着盛司祺往第一排跑。  
“我跟你说呀，板板，过山车不坐第一排简直白来，等会爬坡的时候，我们就狂喊，吓后面的那些小朋友，而且一会你不要拉我，不要妨碍我捕捉风雪的爪爪。”回过温来的小火车又能跑了，可喜可贺。  
过山车嘎啷啷启动，座椅两人一排，出站台立刻脚下悬空生风，左右也没有车厢壁，只有把人牢牢锁在椅子上的两道铁杠，外面有塑料壳所以不冰手，任梓行偷偷晃了晃，铁杠先生纹丝不动，可靠但无情的样子，再觑一眼盛司祺先生，好一派铁杠的风情。  
总不能开始就虚了，任梓行强迫自己左顾右盼，伸胳膊晃腿，由于视角上仰，雪天灰茫茫的团云无边无际，游乐园的景观被抛在靠背下面，只有一个盛先生鲜活饱满，昳丽端方，额前的碎发在眉眼上微微颤，不意外地从中看到了自己。  
“注意，要掉下去了。”盛先生真是冷血无情。  
“啊啊啊啊——”盛先生真是美色误人。  
突然的失重让任梓行爪爪停摆，之后一连串的跌宕起伏乾坤颠倒更是乱花迷眼，可惜车速太快，气流拉扯着任梓行嘶吼声和雪花，僵直的小手直到下车仍旧一无所获。盛司祺拉着晕乎乎的小男友下车的时候，傻孩子还冻得手脚梆硬。  
“板哥，不好玩么。”四只手比在一起搓暖，任梓行望着自家对象的铁杠脸，不禁想，我有这么怂么。  
“好玩。”看你坐过山车贼好玩，盛司祺甚至想戴上谷歌眼镜再飞三次。  
“那接下来是，太阳神轮，出发！”任梓行是典型的又怂又爱，嘴上厉害得不行，真上去了又嗷嗷直叫，也许正是这样的小朋友才能最大程度地感受到游乐园的乐趣吧。  
在嚎过了大摆锤、海盗船、旋转飞椅、疯狂转盘后，任梓行和盛司祺手牵着手，来到了碰碰车的比赛现场。为了增加趣味和加快客流，游乐园方修改了规则，规定时间和圈定场地，最后留在圈内的一队玩家是为赢家，可以获得情人节小赠品。任梓行抱着不蒸馒头争口气的心态，表示自己是要做车王的男人。  
任选手主驾，盛选手副座，驾驶爱车大黄鸭，与场上的其余4队选手同场竞技。首先发难的是海绵宝宝，一个蛮牛冲撞把唐老鸭逼到了场地边缘，大黄鸭和喜羊羊趁乱搞事想找机会把海绵宝宝和唐老鸭一起做掉，猪猪侠远离战火但表示在我的本命年里我绝不会输。  
唐老鸭被三车包围，求生欲爆棚，朝着大黄鸭喊道：“同为鸭鸭，结个盟撒。”。  
任梓行最爱添乱，当场变卦就帮着唐老鸭把海绵宝宝先干掉了，喜羊羊不同意这门亲事但无奈鸭鸭组心黑手快，海绵宝宝先输为敬，把车停在圈外并让喜羊羊干掉这对狗鸭鸭。喜羊羊向猪猪侠抛出橄榄枝，结成羊猪小组。  
任梓行笑道：“我们生物界打架，有你一块破海绵什么事，先成精再说吧。”  
海绵宝宝大骂：“爷爷六亿年前就在地球上过活了，你个小鸭崽子。”  
任梓行吃了文化的亏，决定当一回小暴躁，拉着隔壁鸭老哥决定先下手为强，让沉默的猪猪侠灭亡，不料对方是个灵活的胖子，闪转腾挪间差点把唐老哥像斗牛似的诈出了场，大黄鸭当机立断突然转火喜羊羊，猪猪侠没有什么队友爱，选择先弄死唐老鸭，双方达成了惊险的一换一。  
“来吧，让我们堂堂正正地赛一场！”任梓行热血沸腾，猪猪侠虽没什么言语，但也杀气四溢。  
场外骤降白雪成霰，场内决战紫禁之巅。两辆车立在场地两端，忽然同时加速向彼此开去，火星撞地球，一触即发，此时大黄鸭却忽然错开一个神龙摆尾，调转身子擦着场地的边线垂直向猪猪侠冲去，这招来得太快也太妙，老练如猪猪侠也没法及时躲开，顿时陷入被动，现在猪猪侠车头朝内靠边，大黄鸭车头朝外靠里，猪猪侠抓住了机会绕边线想把自己换进场内，但就在离线最近的一刹那，猪猪侠被轻轻向外一推，当场去世。  
盛司祺撒开方向盘，揉了把任梓行的头发，装模做样道：“哥拿驾照的时候你们还在唱小星星呢。”姜还是老的辣。  
车王的象征是两只鸭鸭发夹，盛司祺绝不低头，任梓行遗憾地把战利品分给盟友唐老鸭，表示有鸭同享。  
骄傲地把鸭鸭别在领口，任梓行脸儿红红冒着热气，数九寒天里像个小包子，盛司祺怕他受寒，拉着人去吃晚饭。游乐园的餐厅里到处是爱心气球，每桌插一朵玫瑰花，任梓行大手一挥要了情侣套餐，考虑到两位男士吃不饱，又私心加了两份小甜点，盛司祺被餐厅里孩子们的笑闹声吵得炸毛，摩挲着任梓行的指尖疯狂吸鸭。  
“晚上去了鬼屋就回家么？”小男友元气满满，盛板板兴趣缺缺。  
“小孩子才九点回家，大人要通宵达旦。”任梓行把杯里的红酒干了，做大人状。  
“晚上九点闭园。”盛司祺盯着仰头喝酒的小男友的喉结。  
“另有安排呢，朕的板板”任梓行酒壮怂人胆，刮了把盛美人的下巴还顺走了餐厅的花。  
任梓行不太怕鬼，主要是想试试自家板板有没有弱点，结果当然没有这方面的弱点，鬼屋的NPC就算要吓人，肯定也紧着任梓行小朋友吓，哪会去拍大叔的肩膀，两人就这样风平浪静地进去，再无波无澜地出来。  
雪晚饭的时候就停了，这会拨云见月。  
盛司祺望着任梓行的眉眼弯弯，他嘴里半刻也不停，天南地北地念自己以后想去的地方，比说贯口还流利，一团团的白雾在灯下暧昧柔软，两人的手挤在自己口袋里，偶尔任梓行说到激动处便快走两步，抢到自己身前，这时口袋里就漏进凉风，但很快又被捂暖。  
路迢迢兮，盛司祺却看不够，他的小男友活泼泼地，在太阳底下都闪闪发光，他望他就像一簇火苗，跳脱不定又温暖怡人，照亮了自己往后的夜路。  
“到了。”任梓行带盛司祺到了家——盛司祺的家。  
“嗯？”  
“板板，盛司祺，我爱你。”任梓行深吸一口气。  
“我也爱你，梓行。”盛司祺用拥抱回应。  
“所以，盛……哎呀，我们先进去。”  
盛司祺有一种狂喜的感觉，这使他不敢说话，任梓行也沉默，两人安静地进了屋，任梓行按住了盛司祺去开灯的手。  
“盛司祺，你比我大，见的比我多，也比我冷静，你像是我的靠山，我的灯塔，我不自觉地依赖你，在你面前犯傻。”任梓行取下卡在小鸭夹子上的花。  
“你那么好看，又有成就，就像一块宝玉，我努力打磨自己，想变成你的样子，想和你去游乐园，走雪路，也听音乐会，看展览，逛所有两个人会去的地方，做所有两个人会做的事情，一起出入同一栋房子，共享食物、生命和爱情。”再整理整理花瓣和叶子，让它盛放地再好看些。  
“我本来想等到我跟你差不多好的时候再说这些话的。”任梓行抽抽鼻子，但眼睛亮亮的。  
“但是我还是忍不住”，任梓行快速地把花别在盛司祺耳后，然后抱住盛司祺，对着另一边耳朵说，“要把自己，送给你。”。  
盛司祺被芬芳馥郁的玫瑰花香冲昏了头，仿佛脚下的地板，身后的墙，还有怀里的爱人都是玫瑰花瓣堆起来的，软绵绵甜丝丝，恍惚缱绻，怕碰散了美梦，又克制不住收紧胳膊，把这个小玫瑰花精锁在胸前亲吻。  
“我收下了，”盛司祺托起任梓行的手，把他的无名指贴在额头，“得此珍宝，必以金屋养之，千娇万爱，不敢相负。”  
“我可不想当你的美。”任梓行额头滚烫，还要嘴硬。  
“你不是我的美人。”盛司祺的唇贴到无名指。  
“你是我的火。”贴到眉毛。  
“你是我的力量。”耳朵。  
“你是我的家。”眼睛。  
“你是我的青年、中年和暮年。”鼻子。  
“你是我的爱。”唇舌的交触迅速升温，过电般的快乐让人想像冰淇淋一样融化在对方身体里。  
肌肤相亲的强烈渴求让他们滚上大床，毫无章法的抚摸带来混乱浑浊的喘息，无论年纪长幼，在灼热的爱情炙烤下都失去了理智，根本腾不出思绪去想衣服要如何解扣，暴力而情色的撕扯是唯一的方法。衣裤和崩掉的扣子落在地毯上，听得皮肤与皮肤、皮肤与床单的摩擦声，唇舌吸吮的水渍声，愈发深重的呼吸声，嗅得彼此的体味，深深地藏进肺里，带进血液流遍全身，使人悸动，使人渴望，使人害羞，眼睛受到刺激而紧闭着又不时睁开，想多看几眼此时的对方，眼里含着薄雾又透出野兽凶恶的光，像要把人吞进口里，嚼进胃里，更不用提摸与被摸时，肌肤相触的颤抖，浑身上下都似冰激火燎，敏感得仿佛一触即发。  
任梓行突然一个激灵，缓了口气，伸长了手往自己衣服里够，摸出一管润滑剂和一盒套套，交到盛司祺手里，撒娇似的抱住盛司祺，腿却环住了他的腰。  
“我的梓行。”盛司祺感受到任梓行的紧张，像安慰婴儿般哄抱他，就着相拥的姿势打开润滑剂，在手心捂热了才缓缓探到密处，先是顺着股沟前后滑动，等到褶皱处没那么紧张，就开始绕着它打转。  
任梓行动也不敢动，盛司祺暗笑他像只鹌鹑，嘴里念着“别怕”，还要时不时抚抚他僵直的背脊，含含他发凉的嘴唇。贴着的小腹说明了盛司祺有多急切，但任梓行只能在心里说，你也去帮一帮他呀，手却牢牢挂在盛司祺脖上，委屈又无助地望着对方。  
收到了爱人的信号，盛司祺简直爱的不行，牵着任梓行的手腕，带到两人火热的地方，手把手让他虚握住两根，缓缓地上下套弄。  
“舒服么？”  
“嗯——”  
“那我要进去了。”任梓行在逐渐习惯放松。  
没有回应就是回应，盛司祺轻轻刺入中指，怀中人手上一顿，又开始动作，盛司祺也就继续，他把润滑剂带进去抹匀，并不急找敏感点，而是慢慢地摸索，像盲人记忆东西一样，惹得任梓行又羞又急，说不出话就用两腿紧紧地夹他的腰。  
“着急了？”又是一夹。  
拍拍背，顺顺毛，盛司祺添进一指，这下为非作歹的空间更大了，任梓行的动作越发进行不下去，体内被探索的感觉使人着迷又紧张，谈不上舒服，也没多疼，但脑子里却白茫茫一片，只想蜷起来，又期望被展开，混乱矛盾胁迫他噙泪嘟嘴，盛司祺也不客气，压吻上来。  
找到敏感点后探入第三指，疼痛也不能浇熄水乳交融的欲火，任梓行控制不住地抽噎，盛司祺缓缓放平他，审视祭品般俯视，正是活色生香。  
“梓行，我要进去了。”戴上一个套套。  
任梓行说不出话，手背遮住眼睛点点头。  
“看着我，梓行。”盛司祺蓄势待发，移开任梓行的手，与他鼻尖碰着鼻尖。  
“呜嗯……”任梓行勉力睁开眼，泪水就往下滑。  
“别哭，让我好好看看你，吾爱。”说着缓缓推进了任梓行体内。  
任梓行眉峰紧聚，泪痕迅速从眼角延伸到鬓角，整个人尽量缩成一团，内部剧烈的紧缩对两个人都不好受，盛司祺口里说着“没事，别怕，放松”，身体上安抚着对方。  
“呜……我也……想放松的……但，但是……我控制不住。”任梓行也明明想给对方很好的体验，但身体根本不受他的控制，一阵阵的痉挛催着他呜咽出声。  
“我的梓行已经做得很好了，你要给自己时间，没事，别怕，慢慢地呼吸。”盛司祺的话就像镇定剂。  
任梓行也不知道过去了多久，感觉自己总算能冷静些，就发现盛司祺突然往里送了点，惊得他又是一抽，好在这次有了进出的余地，盛司祺也知道长痛不如短痛，开始细细地研动起来。  
这种从内部被撬开的感觉十足可怖，任梓行“哇”地一声叫出来，随后箍着盛司祺的脖子开始“哥哥、板板、司祺、救命”的胡乱哭喊着，眼泪蹭在床单上洇出一片，直到盛司祺全部进去了停下来才算消停。  
“司祺……哥，全都进来了？”  
“嗯，我家梓行真棒。”盛司祺看着任梓行哭得上气不接下气的样子，心疼得不行。  
“没事，哥，你动吧。”任梓行也心疼，如果是他，绝对忍不了这么久，他想着。  
于是生命和谐的大轮盘又开始转动，盛司祺疼着自己的心头好，浑身上下没有一处不爽利，任梓行做足了心理准备，半是惊恐半是愉悦地咿呀，两人逐渐得趣，也掌握了些技巧，盛司祺开始几浅一深地往任梓行的敏感点戳弄，任梓行也找到了呼吸收放的节奏。  
“司祺，你……舒不舒服啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“司祺，你亲亲我。”  
“嗯。”  
“司祺——”  
“嗯。”  
虽然害羞，但任梓行还是个聒噪的性子，盛司祺只好用亲吻来让这个小坏蛋安静，抽送的同时，也照顾着小梓行，最后两人一起到达高潮，双双躺在大床上。  
白天在外面玩了一天，晚上又如此动人心弦，最后互道“我爱你”时，任梓行已经打起了小呼噜。  
盛司祺去玄关捡起遗落的玫瑰花，连书房的小花瓶一起摆在任梓行侧的床头柜上，晚安吻毕，扯过大被拥爱人同眠。  
明天该是多美好的一天呀。

**Author's Note:**

> 角色名其实是一句话，但与情人节并没什么关系，祝大家离自己想成为的人越来越近23333


End file.
